Bradley Squirrelsky (Storybook)
Transcript: *Narrator: Bradley Squirrelsky is a skunk, that is found in the woods, and is adopted by Sandy and Stephen. *(the story begins) *Narrator: One day in the woods in November 2017, while continuing to do spoof traveling, and on getting more members on their team, Stephen and his friends searched around to find some clues. *(while Stephen and his friends look around to find some clues, some of the characters find a baby skunk in the bushes) *Stacey: What's over here in these bushes? *Ricky: It looks like a baby skunk. *Stacey: I say! It is a skunk. *Ricky: Golly, he's so sweet. *Narrator: Andrew tried not to scare the baby skunk. *(Andrew goes to the baby skunk and tries not to frighten him) *Andrew: Hello there baby skunk. I carry a fake cigar in my mouth. *(Bradley's teeth chatter) *Andrew: No need to be frightened. I won't harm you. *(Bradley covers his eyes) *Courage: Now see what you did? You've made him terrified. *Edd: I guess he's too petrified to be friends with you. *Andrew: Oh, right, sorry. *Eddy: Poor skunk. *Ed: Andrew was only trying to be friendly to him. *(Bradley gulps) *Sandy: Oh, it's okay, baby skunk. Andrew was trying to help you, that's all. *Stephen: Now what name shall we give you? How about Bradley? *Johnny Bravo: Yeah. That's a good name. *Powerpuff Girls: Yay! *Stephen: Okay. Bradley Precious Squirrelsky. *(Bradley is now part of the team and rides in his pop's baby carrier) *Stephen: Now you're in my baby carrier that you can ride in during spoof travels. *Narrator: That's the reason he keeps farting every time he makes a smell and pees a fountain. *(Bart farts) *All: Phew. *Gumball: You should keep putting powder on him. *Darwin: Careful. He'll pee fountains. *(Bradley pees) *Anais: Oh no! He's peeing now! What a mess! *(they dodge) *(the heroes put powder on Bradley) *Narrator: Yes. And that's why you must be careful with skunks. Sometimes, Bradley fears storms. *(thunderclaps) *Tigger: Look out We're under attack! *(Bradley bawls in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time) *Slappy: Oh gees. *Skippy: Bradley's now upset! *Sandy: Thunder must have frightened him. *Stephen: Here, blow. *(Bradley blows) *Andrew: Good job, Bradley. *Dexter: Yeah. Now you're feeling better. *Narrator: Sometimes, he fears things coming closer, and covers his eyes in 2018. *(Bradley covers his eyes) *Narrator: Other times, his father checks a list of how many pregnant characters there are. *(Stephen checks his pregnant characters' list with Bradley watching) *Narrator: And if anything goes to attack Stephen, Bradley calls warnings to his father! *Bradley: Dada, Look out! *(Stephen gasps and dodges) *Narrator: And that's why Stephen has to be careful of what will happen! *(Stephen protects Bradley) *Narrator: Then in 2019, Bradley speaks. *Bradley: Hi Mom and Dad. *Stephen: Oh! Bradley speaks! *Sandy: He talks! *Skippy: I'm glad he would speak! *Slappy: Because he now has the ability to! *Bradley: I sure do! *Narrator: And that's why Bradley is the first son to be adopted and do spoof traveling with his parents and their buddies. *(The End) Category:Storybooks Category:Transcripts